Mirror Mirror
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Middi reflects on her relationship with Nanishi


O_O Whaaaaa!!! My first Song fic YAY!!!. Yes i'm a Trowa fanitic. and everytime i heard this  
song i thought of him and Middi, it's perfect, this is a little on the sad side, it's a bit  
of a spoiler for Trowa's Episode Zero, ummm...  
the song "Mirror Mirror" is preformed by M2M, Gundam wing and the song Mirror Mirror are not  
mine, someone else owns them i just made a fic with them...  
Well i hope you all enjoy it Comments are welcome and all that.  
  
  
** is the song ^_^  
*****************************************************************************************  
Mirror Mirror  
By:Hawking  
  
  
  
**Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror mirror lie to me**  
  
I want to see him again, i was so foolish to ever let him go, and when i did there were no   
second chances..  
  
**Why don't I like the girl I see**  
  
Ever night i think of him, espicaly before bed, night that's when it happened, i can't even   
look at myself anymore.  
  
**The one who's standing right in front of me**  
  
I'm the one who did it, it's my fault, why was i so stupid, i hate myself...  
  
**Why don't I think before I speak**  
  
"I have the name Midii Une. I have a sick father and three little brothers. You have nothing  
that can be taken away from you. No name, no past right now, not even companions..."  
  
**I should have listened to that voice inside me**  
  
I really liked you I wanted to be beside you... I like you. Why couldn't those words  
come then?  
  
**I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind**   
  
If only i could have just told you how i felt, insted of...  
  
**To say the kind of things I said last night**   
  
"That's why i hate empty people like you!"  
  
**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**  
  
Why did i ever say that?, i wish i hadn't then mabye...  
  
**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**   
  
...He'd still be here, and holding me in his arms, saying the things i wanted to say to him.  
  
**Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see**   
  
I don't even know where to find him, i want him back so much  
  
**Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see**   
  
If nothing more then to say i'm sorry.  
  
**Why did I let you walk away**   
  
"Wait Nanashi!" And i only stood there, Why didn't i go after him?  
  
**When all I had to do was say I'm sorry**  
  
I couldn't just tell him, and i couldn't even say i'm sorry, for all that i did  
  
**I let my pride get in the way**   
  
"You once said that i was like you, But really I'm completely different. I'm not happy like   
you." how could i not see it, how could i put myself above him like that?  
  
**And in the heat of the moment I was to blame**   
  
"I'm not going to thank you!" "Don't worry I'm not expecting you to." and all the while he   
lost everything but never even asked for a thanks...  
  
**I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind**  
  
I could have said thanks, or i love you!, just something, anything.  
  
**Now in the cold light of the day I realize**   
  
Insted i'm here, alone without him.  
  
**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**  
  
Every day i ask myself why i had to do that, go and ruin my life...  
  
**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**  
  
..A life without him, i only wanted him  
  
**If only wishes could be dreams**   
  
I dream of him every night. ever scince i met him i have...  
  
**And know my dreams could come true**  
  
If only those weren't dreams, if only it was real then i could tell him.  
  
**There would be two us standing here in front of you**   
  
Then we would be togather again...  
  
**If you could show me that someone that I used to be**   
  
...Just like back then "It's to thank you for helping me. Wear this and God will protect   
you."  
  
**Bring back my baby, my baby to me**   
  
I just want to see him again.  
  
**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**  
  
With the way i acted, i doubt i ever will.  
  
**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**   
  
"Come out!, What are you doing here?" "I.. I'm Midii, Midii Une."  
  
**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**   
  
"Because of that, I had to become a spy and cause the deaths of lots of people."   
  
**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**   
  
"Grab my hand Midii!" I never wanted to let him go then...  
  
**Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror mirror lie to me**  
  
...I just wanted to hang on to him forever, to feel him next to me, and to see him ever day.  
  
  
**Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me**  
  
But somehow it's all just a dream, one that will never come true....  
  
  
  



End file.
